the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
IslandAir
For the defunct Robloxian airline, see Island Air. IslandAir is an upcoming airline that will operate from the Manuel Islands. They will be based at St. Zurich-Alpenstad Int'l Airport. They are chaired by American entrapenur James Wood. History Demand for a new airline (2011-2015) In 2011, the flag carrier of Manuel Islands was JetManuel. However, the airline was failing in the late 2000s, with talk about the airline going bust. Despite denies of the claims, The airline went into Chapter 7 bankruptcy in 2010. The last flight was on August 21st 2011, from Nicholastown to Monet. At first the demand for a new airline was relatively small, with most people flying Air France or Iberia. However, demand for a new airline begun to emerge the next year when many citizens wanted to visit the islands without connecting for a vacation. As a result, late 2012 saw the signing of an agreement making Air France, American Airlines, Iberia, British Airways, Delta and Emirates promise to operate direct flights from their home cities over a period of 4 years. Scrambling over the agreement (2015-2016) In 2015, the agreement came up for review as whether to scrap it or continue for another 4 years. Initially it looked promising, However one'world '''stated that they would not be continuing the partnership. Struggling to replace the airlines, all the other airlines dropped out. '''Beginning of a new (2016)' Eventually, MIAA (Manuel Islands Aviation Authority) decided to start a new airline to serve the islands. as a result, IslandAir was founded to operate flights out of Monet. The MIAA gave them £75,000,000 starting capital, and other investors gave a total of £47,000,000. In early November of 2016, it was announced that flights to Nicholastown would begin in late December, with more flights coming over the next few months. On the same day, the orders were slightly changed, changing the A319 order to A320s and transferring an A321 order to an A320 order. Modern history (2017-) In early December 2016, the first IslandAir flight was completed - from St. Zurich to Nicholastown in an A320. Since then, several other routes have been introduced. Long Haul flights were introduced in May 2017, to Dubai, London-Heathrow and Los Angeles. Fleet Seafarers Club The Seafarers Club is to be the airlines frequent flyer membership program. There will be 4 levels: Flyer, Voyager, Expolorer and Captain. Points System For every hour of scheduled flight time, a member will get 1 point. All flights under an hour will also be met with a single point. All points are removed on the annual date of which you signed up. Flyer Flyer is the lowest level, requiring 0 points. The only benefits are the right to move up levels and use the airlines app. Voyager Voyager requires 20 points, and allows you to use the EconomyBonus check in when flying economy and allows you to have 1 extra free bag. Explorer To reach Explorer level, you must gain 50 points. You are allowed 2 free bags, discounted upgrade prices, use First check in and gains access to the Deck lounge. Captain Captain members must accumulate 120 points, and get many rewards. You may use the private Captain check in area at Kelly-Smith or Nicholastown, and at all other destinations you may use the First check in. Captain members are granted access to the Captain's Study, a private lounge, or Deck lounges when a Study is not available. You board the plane first, and gain the ability to buy First tickets for the price of Economy. Lounges The airline will offer 2 types of lounge, the Captain's Study and the Deck. Deck The Deck is to be offered at many locations, however partner airlines offer lounges similar to the Deck at other locations. EconomyBonus, Explorer and Captain members are allowed entry. Captain's Study The Captain's Study is used by only Captain members, but only has two locations: Monet and Nicholastown. It also has a private check in area. Category:Airline